


The Knight and his Lady

by snowshus



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: Calvin is charming, maybe a little too literally.





	The Knight and his Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaz_shirakawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/gifts).




End file.
